They Aren't Plotting Your Death
by ScalePhoenix14825
Summary: Fran is getting ready to mount her choccabo when she sees something's wrong with Penelo. Handing her bird to her partner, she goes over to find out what's wrong. The group finds out that Penelo is affraid of choccabos so Fran decides to step in and do something to help the young girl.


They were getting ready to leave Jahrah and the war-chief had given them all a free choccabo. Fran was just about to mount hers when she noticed that Penelo was staring at her choccabo like it had six legs.

Fran handed the reigns of her choccabo to Balthier, who nodded in understanding, and went over to the girl.

"Penelo? Are you okay?" Fran asked and was surprised when Penelo jumped at the sound of her voice. "Um...yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine? It's just a choccabo." she said and the viera could tell something was wrong.

Her assumption was confirmed as the young girl screamed when her choccabo moved towards her.

Everyone looked over to see what the comotion was. Vaan ran over and pulled Penelo into a hug. "I completely forgot. Penelo's been terrified of choccabos ever since she was attacked by one when we were little." he explained.

"That won't do." Balthier said, walking up and taking her choccabo back to the stables. When he came back, he insisted she ride with someone else. "She can ride with me!" Vaan exclaimed.

"Not happening. She'd be even more terrified of the creatures by the time we made it to Golmore." Balthier said, crossing his arms. "She can ride with Basch and Larsa can ride with me." Ashe said, putting a comforting hand on Penelo's shoulder.

Basch gave Penelo a warm smile and she returned it.

"She will ride with me." Fran interrupted. Everyone looked at her in question, even Balthier who was confused about what his partner was up to. "It's fine. I'll have no problem with having a second rider. She will be safe with me." Basch said after a few moments of silence.

"She will ride with me." Fran said again and there was no arguing with the viera.

After Fran had mounted her choccabo, Balthier helped Penelo onto the bird. Once she was mounted on the bird, Fran gave her the reigns and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Once everyone was ready to go, they all made their way to Golmore Jungle.

"Why are you afraid of choccabos?" Fran asked when they were out of ear-shot of the rest of the party. Penelo was silent for a while before answering. "I was attacked by one when I was five. Damien and Johnathan, who were my two older brothers, Vaan, and I were wandering around outside of Rabanatre when we came across a wild choccabo.

"It saw me as the weakest out of the three and attacked me. Damien and Johnathan killed it before it could do any permanent damage though. I've been afraid of them ever since. Not to mention their beady eyes look their plotting your death." Penelo explained.

"You have no reason to be afraid of choccabos now. You are stronger now than you were back then and should be able to take one down on your own. Choccabos are usually calm creatures and do not normally attack unless they are threatened." Fran reassured the young girl.

"Are you afraid of anything, Fran?" Penelo asked. Fran had to think about it for a minute. There were very few things that troubled the viera, but she couldn't tell the girl she was fearless.

"I am not a very large fan of cluckatrice. They are strange creatures." Fran said and it was true. Fran thought cluckatrice were odd creatures.

They had made to Golmore and dismounted their choccabos. Penelo went to stand next to Vaan but stopped when Fran stopped her. "Just remember this the next time you need to ride a choccabo. You are stronger than them. And they are not plotting your death." the viera said with a smile and went to stand next to her partner.

Penelo smiled and stood next to her childhood friend.

"Did you tell her about your fear of snakes?" Balthier asked his partner when she came to stand next to him. She gave him a death glare and walked away from him with a huff. Balthier just laughed and followed after the viera.

A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed my little one-shot!


End file.
